


Across Worlds

by CuriousTraveler



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/F, Leonard Snart is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousTraveler/pseuds/CuriousTraveler
Summary: The Legends detect an anachronism on Earth-38 and go pay a visit to the Superfriends.It turns out Barry only checked if Earth-38 had doppelgangers for his team.*This Story doesn't include anything from this season.





	Across Worlds

“Nice work, Agent Danvers, Supergirl,” J’onn complimented as he, Kara, and Alex walked through the halls of the DEO following the morning’s operation of detaining the latest Fort Rozz escapee, “Agents Vasquez and Jansen will take the prisoner to lockdown.”  
“I saw that hesitation coming off your backfoot earlier, Supergirl,” Alex began to lecture, unable to repress her protective nature, “Once we debrief, you and I will hit the green room to-“ Alex’s words broke off suddenly as she turned into the conference room and she drew her weapon aiming steadily at a target, “Who the hell are you?” J’onn, having morphed into Green Martian form, and Kara pushed in behind her ready to fight only to see a blonde in full white leather smirking with her feet up on the table as she twirled a bo staff in her hands.  
“Sara!” Kara exclaimed in excitement and ran forward to hug the girl as she stood.  
“You know her?” Alex questioned lowering her sidearm now that her sister was in sight. Despite Kara being bulletproof, Alex wasn’t comfortable pointing a weapon at her.  
“Relax there tiger, I’m not looking for a fight. Sara Lance, also known as the White Canary. From the universe Barry Allen likes call Earth-1,” Sara rolled her eyes at Barry’s lack of creativity and offered her hand to Alex then J’onn in turn as they introduced themselves. Sara tried not to gawk as J’onn shifted back into Hank Henshaw. “There is some impressive security in this building. It took me almost half an hour to break in.” She shot a cocky wink at Kara before plopping back into her chair.  
Alex tried not to bristle as she asked, “And how exactly did you get in here?”  
“Let’s just say you should add some motion detectors to your vents.”  
“We have motion detectors in our vents,” J’onn replied.  
“I didn’t say in. On,” Sara answered lightly ignoring the terseness in the director’s voice. “It would have taken me at least another hour if you had them.”  
“So why did you break in?” Kara questioned, her tone more inquisitive than accusing as J’onn or Alex’s would have been, “is everything alright on your earth?”  
“Yeah, it’s actually your earth we are concerned about. Gideon detected a time aberration here. Who knew her sensors worked interdimensionally?” Sara shrugged a shoulder, “But we figured since this is your turf, we’d check in with you once we got here. The actual breaking in part? Just seemed like fun.” Alex opened her mouth to reprimand Sara for her lack of courtesy but paused when they heard footsteps approach.  
“Hey Danvers, up for a lun-. What the hell is this?” in similar fashion to the way Alex had earlier, Maggie Sawyer rounded the corner and drew her firearm staring furiously at Sara.  
“Seriously? Is gunpoint a standard greeting in this universe?” Sara asked bemusedly rising from her seat again. Her expression remained light and easy but Kara could tell from her posture that the assassin was ready to strike if needed.  
“In this universe? What the hell are you talking about, Sara? What is this?” Maggie all but shouted drawing surprised looks from the rest of the room.  
“You know me?” Sara asked slowly.  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Sara? Are we really going to play this game after all these years? What did you do, fake your own death or some bullshit? That’s just low.” Maggie’s temper was clearly rising and the gun began to shake in her hands. Kara decided to step forward before someone got hurt. Although, despite the gun being pointed at Sara, Kara guessed it wouldn’t be her.  
“Maggie, why don’t you put the gun down and we can talk about this? I promise you, this isn’t the Sara you know.” Maggie hesitated a moment, her eyes furiously trained on Sara until Alex placed her hand on top of hers gently pushing the weapon down. She hated seeing the hurt in her girlfriend’s eyes and wanted to do whatever she could to sooth it.  
“Mags,” she said gently finally getting the detective to look away from the assassin and at her. Looking into her girlfriend’s eyes Maggie regained her composure and holstered her weapon before flashing her eyes back to Sara. “Talk.”  
“Long story short, I’m from a parallel universe. I can have one of the science nerds in the group explain the details if you are into that kind of thing but I tend to prefer the down and dirty of it. In my world I’m part of a crew that travels through time to preserve history and stop other time travelers from interfering with the past. We call ourselves the Legends, it’s corny as hell but I deal with it. Anyway, we detected a time aberration in your world and came to offer our assistance. When our friend Barry was here before he found that he and the rest of his crew didn’t exist in this Earth. We all took that to mean none of us existed here. Apparently, that was bad call.” Sara turned to look at Alex and J’onn quickly, “We should probably run the rest of the crew through one of your fancy-shmancy databases to see if they exist here. It’d be good to avoid any more surprises.”  
Alex nodded her head in agreement. She had been planning to do a bit of research on this crew anyway. While Kara seemed to trust the girl she still wouldn’t mind having more of an idea who this White Canary and the rest of her “crew” really are. The girl’s arrogance unsettled her.  
Sara turned back to Maggie and cracked a huge shit-eating grin. “So detective hottie, how do you know me in this world? Was I some badass criminal you spent years chasing before my death? An international assassin, perhaps?” Sara wiggled her eyebrows at Maggie enjoying the thought of her doppleganger being a criminal mastermind. “Tell me I went out in a blaze of glory.”  
“Um, actually you were my partner…” Maggie trailed off until Alex gently took her hand. Maggie cleared her throat and tried to discreetly wipe a tear from her eye before looking back at Sara with new strength in her voice. “Detective Sara Lance, NCPD Science division. Until she was killed in action almost two years ago. She saved three lives that day including my own.”  
Only Kara and Sara could hear Mick’s voice coming through Sara’s earpiece, “A cop, huh? We may have to revoke your rouge status, blondie.”  
“Almost two years ago, huh?” Sara contemplated ignoring the ribbing, “She didn’t happen to die September 9th did she?” Maggie’s head snapped up at the question her hand twitching toward her weapon.  
“How did you know that?” she demanded. The rest of the room looked toward Sara quizzically as she ran her hand through her hair.  
“Because that’s the day I died too” She answered with a shrug, “hey you guys have pizza on this earth too, right?”  
“Wait, what? And of course we do. How could we not have pizza? Maybe we should order some tonight. Do you like supreme? Oh and Ice Cream! But what do you mean you died? I thought you were just a human assassin?” Kara rambled endearingly only to be cut off by Alex’s outburst of “Assassin?” as she and Maggie stepped back drawing their weapons again and J’onn morphed back into his green Martian form.  
“Seriously? This again?” Sara asked before splitting her bo staff in two and twirling them separately smirking at the idea of a fight.  
“Come on guys,” Kara started only to be cut off by J’onn.  
“You’re outnumbered,” J’onn pointed out to Sara.  
“Am I?” Sara gently tapped her kali sticks together and suddenly Ray in the Atom suit burst from her pocket to float next to her and Firestorm and Vixen appeared flying outside the conference room window. J’onn quickly shifted his focus to those flying outside the window as Alex shifted her aim toward Ray. Kara looked helplessly around the room unsure of what to do.  
Sara paused for a moment then rose from her fighting stance, reconnected the Kali sticks into a bo staff and holstered it to her back. “Head back to the Waverider guys, I got it from here.” Maggie and Alex glanced at each other as Firestorm and Vixen disappeared immediately and Ray relaxed his stance and turned to look at Sara.  
“You sure?” he asked, looking back at the guns still focused on them.  
“Yeah, we are on their earth, in their turf. No need to pick a fight.”  
Ray laughed in response, “That’s really weird to hear from you. I thought you were always jonesing for a fight. See you later, Supergirl!” Sara just a raised an eyebrow and nodded her head toward an open window as Ray took flight and shrunk down to fit through the narrow opening of a nearby window.  
“As I said before, I’m not looking for a fight.” Sara looked pointedly at Alex and Maggie’s guns before they lowered their weapons. “Plus, you guys should know Supergirl has already kicked the entire team’s collective ass in training and then some. Then helped us save our earth, ” Sara shot a wink over at Kara who stood looking baffled in the corner, “It really wouldn’t make sense for us to come to her land with any sort of ill will. Yes, I was trained among the League of Assassins. But I am actively trying not to be a killer now. If you prefer to work with one of the more wholesome members of our team I can defer my Captain status to Jax for this mission. “  
“Seriously? Jax? I thought I was second in command!” Ray whined in her ear. Sara tuned out the bickering conversation that ensued between Jax, Ray, and Nate on the appropriate chain of command within the team.  
“I don’t think that will be necessary Ms. Lance. I sense your ingenuity. So what exactly is this time aberration you detected?” J’onn asked returning to the topic at hand.  
“Yeah we can only really detect that something has changed. Usually our resident historian, Nate, figures out what actually changed. Since we are in a new universe, that’ll be a whole other challenge. All we can really tell at this point is that the change occurred in this city. Do you guys have a resident nerd in this earth that can sit down with ours and see if they can figure things out?”  
“As a matter of fact we do,” Alex responded.  
“Winn is going to love this,” Kara smiled happily. 

********************************************************************************************************************

“Wow so in your history Telsa and Edison actually cooperated in the development of power distribution systems and doubled the efficiency of our original electrical grids from the onset?” Sara tuned out the pow wow between Nate, Ray, and Winn as they mapped out a timeline of historical events for this universe. As much as she liked to give the nerdier faction of the team a hard time Sara trusted them to find the problem. They always did. Alex walked over with a large stack of folders with pages of highlighting and sticky notes hanging from the sides. She had taken the time to do her research on the team while Kara was out patrolling for the night.  
“Dossiers on your team here on Earth. Mick has a,” she paused for a moment looking for the right word, “Colorful history here on this Earth.” Sara snorted in response and flipped through the names on the files.  
“He has a colorful history in our Earth too. No Ray, Amaya, or Professor Stein here.”  
Professor Stein looked from the Earth-38 physics textbook he was perusing to comment, “Well I must say that after one experience of interacting with myself I am quite gratified to not need to have the experience again.”  
“Aren’t we all…” Jax muttered as he walked up to the table where Alex and Sara were sitting. He flipped open the first file and laughed as he read aloud. “Mick Rory, wanted in 13 states for arson, assault and battery, and 67 counts of grand larceny. Arrested 6 times, broke out all 6 times.” Mick looked up from his spot across the room where he sat with a beer. “Told you blondie, a rogue through and through!” he winked. Alex and Maggie looked at one another in a silent exchange to keep an eye on him.  
“Nate is a third generation soldier currently deployed to Iraq.” Jax continued, Nate looked up briefly to acknowledge the comment and returned to work, but with extra enthusiasm at knowing this version of him got to follow his grandfather’s footsteps. “And I’m currently a senior studying Mechanical Engineering at MIT. So we may have dooplegangers here but it doesn’t sound like there will be much of a problem here in National City with none of us being from town. Well except you Sara being dead and all.” Jax missed Maggie’s slight cringe at his comment, but Sara didn’t. The cop had taken special care to avoid contact with Sara since her arrival but Sara made sure to keep an eye on the woman until she could be sure of the full extent of their history.  
“We need to dig a bit deeper into family and friends too, Jax.” Alex pointed out. “We don’t want you guys running around interacting with your counterpart’s spouse or kids or anything.” Sara’s back stiffened and she quickly slid her own file in front of herself and skimmed for what she was trying find.  
“Laurel lives in town,” she said quietly and looked up at Maggie.  
“She’s the one of the best DA’s the city has ever seen. After you died she’s been working her ass off to clean up the streets. She wanted to make you proud. You two were always incredibly close. She’s finally managing to move on with her life.” Maggie prodded gently.  
“When I died on our Earth, Laurel decided to take up my mantel and fight crime in the streets. She’s the one who fought like hell to bring me back from the dead. She was killed in the line of duty a few months ago.” Sara revealed to Maggie in acknowledgement of her protective warning. “As much I’d love the opportunity to go see her I’d never forgive myself for putting the idea of being a crime fighting vigilante in her head twice.”  
Maggie’s eyes softened at the admission, “I guess it’s good to know that you aren’t too different, even across universes, you are still ridiculously protective of Laurel. While you are here it may be best to avoid any cops and lawyers seeing you. There are a lot of people in this city who may recognize you.”  
“Ah, well that shouldn’t be too bad, you’ve spent most of your life avoiding cops and lawyers, right?” Jax comments snidely earning a slight punch in the arm.  
“Easy enough,” Sara replies to Maggie, “I guess if I’m going out here its back to the black leather, mask, and wig days.” Alex raised an eyebrow at the comment and Sara winked in response drawing a slight blush to the agent’s cheeks.  
“Yeah, what made you think it was a great idea to hide your blonde hair under a blonde wig?” Ray asked across the room.  
“People use wigs to disguise themselves. See a person in a blonde wig and you are likely to assume they are brunette.” Sara answered easily. “So cops and lawyers, anyone else I should be avoiding Detective Hotstuff-“ Sara trailed off as her eyes skimmed the file in front of her. “Nyssa Raatko-Lance.”  
“Your wife. You got married about a year and half before you were killed. ,” Maggie admitted watching Sara’s face carefully to see if the neutral expression she held very carefully would slip at all. It didn’t. “She’s a former Olympic gymnast. Currently owns a gym and acts as a trainer from toddler tumbling to the pros. She’s kind of thrown herself into her work since your death. I haven’t seen her in a while.” Sara looked longingly at the picture of her and Nyssa in the folder before flipping the folder closed.  
“Understood,” Sara said simply and turned to the table where Nate, Ray, and Winn were hovering. “Any luck on finding the time aberration? I could use something to hit.”  
“As a matter of fact,” Winn spun on his chair as the images on his screen transferred to the large monitor behind him. It was the blueprints to device on one side and police report on the other. “There was a break-in at L-Corp last week. The thief was good too. Got in and out without setting off any alarms or being seen on any of the cameras. Only took one thing though. A prototype time travel device.” 

********************************************************************************************************************

Sara was impressed that the L-Corp CEO didn’t jump as Supergirl landed on her balcony with Sara in her arms. I guess this is a regular occurrence here. “Supergirl, what do I owe the pleas…” Lena’s eyes narrowed as she turned from her desk toward the superhero to see the woman dressed in all black leather hopping down from Supergirl’s arms. Sara smirked at the flash of jealousy in the brunette’s eyes. This could be interesting. Ray in his Atom Suit landed next to them a moment later.  
“Jeez you are ridiculously fast. I’m going to have to make some upgrades to the suit with all the speedsters running around. Wow, this is a really nice office. This is nicer than my old office. You must be Lena.” Ray offered his hand to the amused CEO as his mask retreated from his face. Lena couldn’t help but smile as the man’s rambling reminded her a certain blonde reporter.  
“That would be correct.” Lena answered accepting his handshake. “And you are?”  
“This is Atom and the Canary.” Supergirl supplied, “They are some friends of mine from another dimension.” Lena quirked an eyebrow at that.  
“Interdimensional travel? That’s fascinating. I’d love to hear more about how all that works but I assume you are here for another reason.”  
“Attractive and smart, deadly combination.” Sara teased and winked at Supergirl, causing the girl to blush and Lena’s eyes to narrow again.  
“We heard you were making a time travel device that got stolen last week. Would you mind telling us what happened?” Supergirl asked. Lena gestured for them all to move into the sitting area of her office rather awkwardly standing in the doorway.  
“I wish I could tell you exactly what happened. Unfortunately the thief was very good and didn’t leave much in the way of evidence. The device was down in our R&D lab which is sealed behind 3 different layers of security for the lab alone, not to mention security for the building, and surveillance cameras throughout the facility. For confidentiality reasons we don’t have cameras that retain video in the lab. There is no sign of anyone hacking into our security systems either. The guard just looked at the screen one moment and the next the device was gone. It’s been an ongoing project amongst our Advanced Technologies team for several years now. Luckily they’ve documented their work well enough that we should be able to replicate the prototype without too much trouble. And we never managed to get the stolen prototype working so it shouldn’t be too much value to the thief.” Lena concluded with a shrug. “Now, may I ask what interest this is to a couple of interdimensional superheroes?”  
“Superheroes isn’t quite the right word,” Sara began, “We are part of team that travels through time and protects the timeline from anyone looking to cause some trouble. We were alerted to a disturbance here on your Earth. Stolen time travel device seemed like a good place to start.”  
“I see, so the thief actually managed to get it working? That’s disturbing on many levels. Unfortunately, there isn’t a much more I can tell you. My security team hasn’t managed to figure out how they pulled off the heist, let alone who it was.” Sara smiled at the challenge.  
“I think we can be of assistance there.” 

********************************************************************************************************************

Sara smiled smugly as she and Mick walked into the DEO conference room where Lena was sitting with Alex and J’onn and handed her another device from the Advanced Technology Lab. Alex confirmed that there was no connection between any of them and Lena so they didn’t bother to hide their identities.  
The device they stole was one intended to simulate healing properties Earth’s yellow sun had on Supergirl by simulating a white dwarf star energy for humans. It was nowhere near powerful enough to give someone superhuman abilities, with good reason, but once it got through testing Lena was confident it would be a huge step in medicinal research across the board.  
“How in the world did you get that?” Lena asked dumbfounded and glanced at her phone, “And I still haven’t been notified by security.” Alex rolled her eyes but had to suppress a grin as Sara joyously outlined the gaps in security they exploited to steal the device. Maybe it was kind of amusing the way Sara and Mick preened at being good thieves.  
“You scaled the building?” Lena gasped shocked as Sara completed her briefing/bragging session.  
“Overall, I’d say your security was well above average. Your thief probably spent a significant amount of time planning and observing to pull this off. It took a fair amount of climbing and crawling through tight spaces so likely someone with a smaller athletic build. No fear of heights obviously. They knew the timeline when your guard made their rounds; which you really should randomize. You may want to look back at security footage from the past few months. See if there is anyone who was casing the building. Particularly late at night. How often do your security guys order take out for dinner?”  
“Did you say they?” Alex asked honing in on that remark.  
“Just a guess. Either your thief had a partner or came back more than once. There were two sets of marks from grappling hooks on your roof.”

********************************************************************************************************************

The Time Travelling team seemed to feel right at home in National City’s resident alien bar. Nate, Amara, J’onn, and M’gann sat in a booth sharing stories of the histories of their own worlds. Ray, Lena, Stein, and Winn shared another booth discussing the differing physics between the two earths. Jax and Mick were taking on Kara and James in a round of darts. Kara had to shoot from outside though an open window when it was her turn. Sara walked up to where Maggie and Alex sat huddled at the bar eyes constantly surveying the scene. She plopped a pitcher of beer next to them and helped herself to a seat.  
“I have to admit it’s nice that you guys have agents to do all the grunt work. The teams could definitely use a bit of R and R.”  
“Yeah it helps for everyone to not be so wound up.” Maggie replied lightly. “So how exactly do you keep your training up on a time ship?” The three broke into easy conversation on work out and training routines as they worked through several pitchers of beer.  
All managed to be stark sober, however, when Alex’s phone went off with a list of potential suspects from the L-Corp staff, local restaurants that deliver to facility often, and recent visitors. “Wait-“ Sara called as Alex flipped through the list, her eyes catching a familiar name. Kara, overhearing, quickly moved over to the women, catching the group’s attention.  
“What’d you guys find?” Kara asked as the motley crew of superheroes and scientists converged.  
All eyes turned to Sara, but she seemed to ignore the inquiring faces and look straight at Mick. “Recent visitors,” she said handing him the page.  
Mick’s face suddenly froze in shock as he read down the list. Looking at the Sara he read the name that caught her attention, “Leonard Snart.”

********************************************************************************************************************

Alex pulled a picture of Snart onto the conference room screen as Maggie and a couple DEO agents went to bring him in for questioning.  
“Are you sure this is your guy?” she asked Sara skeptically as she read his file. “I mean he come from rough background and was picked up for petty theft once or twice as a juvenile but this guy really seems to have turned his life around. He’s a high school physics teacher in a low income neighborhood. He’s the school basketball coach. He volunteers at with various after school programs. The students seem to really love him. He visited L-Corp last month on a field trip with his AP Physics students.”  
Lena looked up. “Yes I met that tour group. There were some really bright students. Mr. Snart really seemed to know his stuff too.”  
“Did the tour see any of the Advanced Technology lab?” Sara asked.  
“We didn’t take them into the lab directly by we did bring some of the prototypes and equipment out to talk about…” Lena trailed off for a second before continuing, “including the time travel device.”  
“That’s my partner,” Mick proudly called from the corner, “Should have known it was him from the get go.”  
Maggie walked in at that moment and walked straight to Alex. “We have Snart in conference room B. How do you want to play this?”  
“Let me get a few beers in him, I can bring out the inner thief in that guy,” Mick called out, only to be ignored.  
Sara looked at Alex, “It’s your Earth. We will play it your way.”

********************************************************************************************************************

Alex and Maggie walked into the conference room together, sat down in front of Leonard and placed the new time travel device prototype in front of him.  
“You come baring gifts, I see,” he remarked snidely, “Well sadly I don’t have anything for you gals.”  
“I have a challenge for you Leonard,” Alex answered, “make it work.”  
“Oh sure, abracadabra,” Leonard waved his hands over the device. “Whoops didn’t work. Are we done?”  
“I’m serious. I’ll give you full access to my lab. Make the device work.” Alex challenged.  
“You have an entire secret government facility full of researchers and scientists and you need a physics teacher to fix your little doohickey there? I don’t buy it.”  
“Why bother figuring it out when we have the guy who fixed the last one?” Maggie returned snidely. It was only instantaneously but she caught the look of guilt that swam across his face and decided to press a little harder.  
“You are supposed to be a mentor, the kids you teach look up to you. How are they supposed to deal with the fact that the teacher they idolize used their class field trip to case L-Corp and steal something?”  
“Now hold on I haven’t stolen anything since I was 14 years old. Those days are long behind me.”  
“But you did fix the device, didn’t you Leonard?” Alex latched on to his elevated emotions and dug in. “For who? What did they want? This device could be dangerous, Leonard. A lot of people could get hurt. Wh”  
“No, Nyssa wouldn’t-“ Leonard looked up sharply as he realized what he said and Maggie and Alex both stood up in shock as the conference door banged open and Sara stormed in.  
“What is Nyssa trying to do, Leonard?” She demanded, bearing the man no mind for personal space as he stared up at her in shock.  
“Save you.”

********************************************************************************************************************

Sara had beaten her fists bloody against the heavy bag by the time Kara found her in the training room. Realistically anyone on the team could have told her that should have been the first place to look but they wanted to give their captain time to blow off steam after the anvil had been dropped on her life yet again.  
It turned out, Nyssa and Leonard had known each other for years, volunteering at the same after school program. Alex ended up giving the research team a thorough chewing out for missing the connection. After Sara, from this earth, had died the two became close bonding over the past losses and gratification gained from seeing the kids they worked with succeed. Apparently the catalyst for Leonard turning his life around had been losing his sister to cancer which unfortunately a time travel device could do nothing to prevent.  
The time travel device came up over drinks after Leonard had taken his class on the field trip to L-Corp and he thought nothing of it until Nyssa had shown up at his apartment one night begging him to make it work. The device was actually much closer to operational than Lena had thought; it simply needed a better cooling system to keep the components from overheating. He had given the device back to Nyssa but hadn’t heard from her since.  
Kara watched Sara end a combination with a powerful roundhouse and stepped in front of the bag before her friend could do any more damage to herself. “She’ll be okay, Sara.” Sara contemplated storming off to use the salmon ladder but figured the Woman of Steel would just beat her there. “Clearly she didn’t change the timeline enough to bring you, or not you but the other you, back so maybe she had second thoughts. Maggie is going to bring her in, find out what happened and we will make sure she doesn’t try to alter the timeline again. She’ll have all the help and support she needs. If there is one thing this group is good at it’s help and support. And stopping alien invasions.” Sara couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s encouraging rant.  
“You are sweet, you know that?” Sara asked as she wrapped her arms around the other blonde. Lena walked in then, her eyes narrowing slightly seeing the two embrace.  
“Maggie is back, with Nyssa,” she stated simply and watched Kara give Sara’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze as the three walked out. 

********************************************************************************************************************

The room was packed with Legends, DEO operatives, and just friends behind the two-way glass as Maggie pulled a chair out for Nyssa and she and Alex sat down across the table from her.  
“What is going on, Maggie?” Nyssa asked, her voice calm and clear. Only Sara could detect the slight edge to her tone.  
“We just want to ask a few questions, Nyss.” Maggie’s answer was soft, trying to break the feel of an interrogation. Although the two hadn’t managed to stay as close since losing Sara, they both still genuinely cared for one another. The plan walking in there had been to lay out everything they knew about the L-Corp theft, getting Leonard to fix the time travel device, and convince Nyssa to explain what happened when she used the device. But Maggie, seeing her old friend sitting on the wrong end of an interrogation and knowing she had been doing anything she possibly could to save her wife, couldn’t help but ask, “Why didn’t you come to me?”  
Nyssa looked shocked at the tears welling in the detective’s eyes, and it was all Alex could do not to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. “I couldn’t take that risk…” Nyssa admitted sensing there was no point in maintaining the façade. “I know you loved her but I couldn’t risk it if your sense of duty led you to try and stop me.”  
“Damn it, Nyssa! You could have gotten hurt! Or hurt someone else! As it is we still need to figure out what damage you caused to the timeline! Do you think that’s what Sara would want?” Maggie wasn’t sure at what point of the outburst she stood up but she found herself on her feet, hands grasping the edge of the table as she leaned toward Nyssa.  
“And she would be worth it,” the calm certainty in Nyssa’s voice was almost chilling. “She was my everything. I would do anything to get her back, don’t you see that?”  
The door banged open again at that moment, similar to the way it had during Leonard’s interrogation, but this time it was the other Lance sister who stormed in. “Don’t say another word, Nyssa,” Laurel ordered before turning to Maggie. “How dare you, Maggie? Bringing Nyssa of all people here without reading her rights or calling her attorney? Let’s go Nyss we are leaving now.”  
“Oh come off it, Laurel. I’m not arresting Nyssa.” Maggie was pinching the bridge of her nose. This situation really couldn’t get much worse.  
“Great, then we are leaving.”  
“You aren’t going anywhere until we know what Nyssa did and have the device she stole.” Alex chimed in.  
“You are not taking that device from us,” Laurel threatened, stepping closer to Alex. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to lose someone like that? To have a part of you ripped away and leave a hole that you can never fill? So I don’t care who you are, we are going to do whatever we have to do to save my sister.” Alex and Maggie both stood shocked at Laurel’s admission to being Nyssa’s accomplice. It was unlike the revered attorney to give up information like that so easily.  
Laurel turned toward the door, Nyssa standing to follow and both froze, shock apparent on both of their faces as Sara stood in the doorway. Laurel quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping her sister in a hug as Nyssa dropping back down to her seat, tears flowing.  
Sara gave her sister’s shoulder a squeeze and walked over to drop to her knees in front of Nyssa, taking her hand and waiting for the woman to calm down enough to speak. When she finally got a hold of herself, Nyssa laid a hand on Sara’s cheek as if proving to herself that she was real. “How?” She asked simply. “I couldn’t save you; how are you here?”  
“Damn it, Sara.” Alex cursed under her breath. Fury rose in Laurel’s eyes as she heard.  
“You knew? You had her right here and tried to hide her from us? Who the hell do you think you are?” Sara quickly moved to stand between the two women before Laurel could lash out at her. Although in this world she doubted Alex really needed to be protected from Laurel.  
“Laurel, this is a lot more complicated than you realize.” Sara gestured at the conference room table for everyone to sit.  
Watching the exchange between the women the joy seemed to have seeped out of Nyssa. “You aren’t her are you? You aren’t my Sara.”  
“No.” Sara responded hating watching the light drain out of the women in front of her. “What happened when you tried to save her?” She had a theory at this point but was keeping it to herself.  
“We went back to the day you… the day we lost her, but everything was wrong.” Nyssa started, Laurel taking her hand to comfort her.  
“There was no National City, we were in some random city called Starling. Which was strange for such a large city that we had never heard of it.” Nyssa continued.  
“We found a library and started to do a little research. We found news clippings about Sara being killed in some ship wreck years ago and then somehow returning although there wasn’t much information about how or what she had done after.” Laurel added. “Sara didn’t have an address listed or place of employment it’s like she was a ghost.” Sara had to suppress a grin at the comment but it instantly dropped when Laurel continued, “But we did manage to track down the version of me who lived there. We tried to follow her but ended up losing her somewhere in the city. It’s hard to tail someone when you don’t know the area as well as they do. We caught up with her eventually but…” Laurel trailed off and looked as Nyssa as more tears poured from the woman’s eyes.  
“We got there just in time to see her fall. She hit the ground with arrows in her chest. Even if she wasn’t the same Sara we loved here…” Nyssa didn’t bother to finish the statement and no one really needed her to.  
“We haven’t quit, but we needed a little time to recuperate from what we saw. To understand that we must have been in a parallel universe or something. We were going to try to talk to Snart about fixing that.” Laurel wrapped up. Silence hung in the air for a second before Sara spoke.  
“You can’t go back again. You can’t keep trying to save her.” Nyssa and Laurel both looked at her, betrayed before she continued. “I know exactly what it’s like to lose someone you love more than anything. To lose a sister even. I wanted more than anything to bring her back. But messing with time, coming back from the dead. It has price.”  
“You are her aren’t you?” Nyssa asked. “The Sara we saw die. But somehow you are here.”  
“Yes. My Laurel did everything in her power to bring me back. And she succeeded, despite my Nyssa begging her not to. Warning her that I would not be whole when I returned. My soul was pretty torn up to start with but the darkness and emptiness that was there when I returned? I wouldn’t wish on anyone. It sounds like the Sara you guys loved had a good life, a good soul. Let her keep that. Let there be at least one Sara in the multiverse who isn’t tainted darkness and death.”  
Nyssa closed her eyes for a second before standing and looking toward the sky. “Sleep well, Habibi.” Then turning her eyes toward Maggie, “I’ll return the device to tonight.”  
“Umm, Captain? Sorry to interrupt.” Ray was sticking his head in the doorway ignoring the confusion of Nyssa and Laurel’s faces. “The team was chatting in the other room and their story doesn’t really make sense. If they didn’t change anything in the timeline how is there an aberration?”  
“That’s because they didn’t realize they changed anything. But like Maggie said earlier, our personalities are fundamentally the same even across dimensions.” Sara just grinned as everyone else looked confused. “Nyssa?”  
The vent in the roof crashed open then and a length of silk dropped down with Nyssa in her League of Assassins robe. Everyone’s jaw dropped to see the demon heir with posed ready for battle and the shocked gymnastics teacher in jeans with a tear stained face.  
Alex under her breath mumbled. “Fine, damn it. I’ll call facilities about the vents.”  
“You followed me on my mission,” Sara said softly to Nyssa.  
“Of course, Habibi. I had lost you once, I was not going to do so again. Malcolm Merlin is much too dangerous. My guard was down. I didn’t expect Thea…” Nyssa seemed to choke on the words.  
“It’s not your fault. Or hers. Merlin had her under his control.”  
“I saw you die. And then I saw these two. They opened a portal and I figured it must have had something to do with time travel so I followed. I couldn’t lose the opportunity to try and save you.” Sara grinned at the Earth-38 Nyssa sitting at the table with a slight ‘I told you so’ shrug.  
“So…,” Maggie chimed in rubbing her temples. “This Nyssa,” gesturing to Earth-1 Nyssa, “is the time aberration. If we send her back to her time in your dimension then everything is fine. And this Nyssa,” gesturing toward her own Nyssa, “Won’t mess with timeline or the multiverse again. Is that right?”  
“Yep. We will have to wipe some of Nyssa’s memories to keep her from changing things, though.” Sara answered.  
“So long as I know that one day you will manage to become this bold beautiful and whole Sara I see before me, I will happily return.” Nyssa placed her hand on Sara’s face and kissed her forehead.  
“Okay then sounds like you have it under control, Sara. I think my brain is officially broken. Who needs a drink?” Maggie stood and reached her hand out toward Alex.  
“God, yes,” Alex responded, taking her girlfriend’s hand and rising. Earth-38 Nyssa glanced briefly at Laurel before rising.  
“I think we will join you, if you don’t mind?” She asked Maggie.  
“Of course,” Maggie wrapped her arms around the woman’s shoulders. “We have a lot to catch up on.”  
“Sara?” Alex asks as Supergirl, the legends and other observers emerge from the other room where they had been lurking.  
“Thanks for the invite but I think it’s time we got back to our own dimension.” The group all gave their goodbyes and exchanged promises to meet again. Sara gave Kara a hug goodbye and as they embraced caught Lena’s eye and shot her a wink. She was confident that by the time she saw the women again the CEO and girl of steel would have finally admitted their feeling for one another.  
As they all walked out of the DEO, Laurel turns to Sara and winks, “You know that black leather vigilante look is seriously badass.”  
“Don’t even think about it,” Sara laughs, hip-checking her interdimensional sister as they walked.


End file.
